Uchiha Clan
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Overview The Uchiha clan (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan, producing shinobi that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented. Together with the Senju Clan, they founded Konohagakure, but is now almost extinct after the events of the clan massacre. Abilities The Uchiha were famous for their powerful chakra, exceptionally strong techniques, and natural aptitude for anything combat-related. The clan possessed an innate affinity for Fire Release nature transformation, with even the youngest of members able to use it from just observation. As such they have created several and use this nature transformation more skilfully than any other. Their signature technique was the Fire release: Great Fireball Technique. Clan members were not recognised as adults by the rest of the clan until they could successfully use this technique. *Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique *Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades *''Naka Shrine Pass Technique '' *Uchiha Flame Formation *Uchiha Return Kekkei Genkai The Sharingan (写輪眼; Literally meaning "Copy Wheel Eye", Meaning (Viz) "Mirror Wheel Eye") is a dōjutsu kekkei genkai, which appears in some members of the Uchiha Clan. It is one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques"), along with the Byakugan and the Rinnegan. The Sharingan is also called "Heaven's Eye" (天眼, Tengan), because of the many abilities it grants the user Rules of Sharingan in Rp If you see anybody abusing these rules, copy as much of the chat long that has the rule breaking in effect, and post it with a time and date on the 'Reports' Page'. If you see anybody abuse their Sharingan uses counter, report it to the reports Page with a chat log as well. These are the following set of limitations and rules for uchihas. They are to be followed at all times. Regular Sharingan: Copy Jutsu ability: During a battle, only one Jutsu may be copied. To add to that, it may only be a jutsu of one of your Releases/ Natures, not including kekkei Genkai abilities. It may not be used on the move of analysis, but can be used the next turn or any turn after that, at a 2/3rd power of the original jutsu, for a bit more chakra then it normally costs. Once you have copied that jutsu, if you choose to you may keep it after the battle, but it must be practices and trained up on in order to get to regular standards, just like any jutsu. Movement Prediction: Taijutsu only moves can be predicted. No move can be predicted with a 100% accuracy, but can only be a guess as to what they will do. The longer they observe the person, the more of a better guess they can get, though it can never reach 100% 99% you sneaky people MS Uses: Each eye will an allowed number of uses per battle, and per life before they are ruined/blind. In each battle, the user may use each eye a total of three times. 6 total uses per battle if they are all used To summon the Susano'o it requires one use from both eyes. For the MS, a susuano'o can last 2 turns, including the creation turn, in which it can be used fully. One susuano'o use per battle, as it drains massive chakra amounts. 8 uses of an eye= Blurred vision 14 uses = MS abilities only at 2/3rd original strength 20 uses = total blindess of that eye. WARNING: Update your post here wth the proper number of times you have used the eye. IF we catch you trying to milk free uses out or too many uses per battle, you will receive an unknown double what you tried to slide by us of uses to your eyes. EMS: The way to gain EMS is currently locked, and can not be obtained. Only 1 EMS will be allowed for every 2 uchiha, with two EMS being the limit. current uchiha member limit is 2 for each village Unlike the MS it can be used a total of 5 times per eye, per battle. The Susuano'o can last 4 turns, including the creation turn which it can be used. Despite being out twice as long, it still only takes as much chakra as it did for the MS to hold it two turns. It can only be used once per battle. Members *Kiyomi Katsu Uchiha